The mischievous quad
by YoutookMyTwinkie
Summary: Its James and his mates 6th year at hogwarts. They get themselves into funny situations and a bit of trouble. JpLe RLSB and other cute romances happen before those actual couples come to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on this story blah blah blah blah blah.

Scene takes place out of the halls of Hogwarts. Enjoy!

**Bold words mean:** it's either one of the character's thoughts or an action they are doing.

_**italics:**_ is me explaining what's going on outside the character

**_Author's beginning notes:_ **This is the first chapter and it's the longest the othert chapters aren't this long.

* * *

**Chapter one**

**The mischievous quad:**

It was Lily's 6th year at Hogwarts. She was just on her way to the common room to finish up the over whelming load of homework she received for the weekend; when she heard someone rushing over towards her. This was very odd to hear any kind of life force going on in the hall right now. Everyone was in the great hall eating. Even the ghosts were there. She turned to see who was approaching towards her. Her eyes met up to Peter Pettigrew's. He was walking really fast and he sped up past her. She then called out,

"Pettigrew what's the rush?"

Peter turned around really fast to speculate who had called him.

"Oh Lily." He replied short of breath.

"I would like to talk but right now I really need to take advantage of this head start."

Right when Peter was done with his sentence about to turn around; he saw exactly what he didn't want to see right at the moment. His face went a bit sweaty and now instead of speed walking he booked it. He was running and sprinting all over the place. Lily looked baffled and bewildered she didn't know why he reacted this way. Then out came a voice behind her. It was a very familiar voice.

"Wow, just look at him go! I never knew he could run so fast. How come he never pulls off this much thrill into... well you know very well in what."  
Lily looked at the boys and rolled her eyes as she saw who they were. They were so into their convertation with each other they didn't noticed she was right by their side.

"I know what you mean. Never in my whole years of knowing him had I witnessed him flee so fast. Not even when his own life depended on it. For instance remember when the whopping willow was about to crush him to bits, two months ago? But luckily," James huffed into his nails and rubbed them on his shirt. " I am very skilled with my wand and came to the rescue just in the nick of time." He said it in a cocky tone.

"Well anyway enough of you bragging. .. and i think you have been hanging out with our dear Remus too long, your starting to talk.. uh proper. Well anyway what do you reckon we do? Leave the fatass or go for the chase? He'll eventually give in like always and come along with us. But to be honest I cant stand the constant nagging.. I think he nags more than my mum."

" No way Sirius.. he isn't that bad."

James paused for a moment and he rested his hand on his chin and thought for a bit.

" Ok maybe sometimes he nags a bit too much but.. You know he's going to miss out on all the fun and action. He can't pass it up. Besides Moony will miss him greatly.. not like he knows the difference at the time who is and isn't there.. But still deep, deep, deep.. "  
Sirius gave James a stern look to be more realistic. James then continued with what he was saying.

"Alright! Really, really deep, deep down in his heart, he eventually will! Oh man I think you are right.. Remus's grammar is getting to me.""

James then sighed out,

**Tisk tisk**

" Shame it has come down to this but he simply wont stop running." He then also yelled out

"Levicorpus!"

Just then Pettigrew was suspended upside down in mid-air.

I wonder who this Moony guy is that they mentioned? Lily thought to herself.

" I like that move very much Jamesie. Especially when you pull it off that lame ass whip, Snape."

Lily scowled at this remark she didn't like when they made fun of or said mean things about her best friend Severus.

_**How can they be so naive? Could they not see that she was there in the room with them? She was a prefect after all and could get them in trouble for what they did to Peter.**_

"Give it up Pettigrew! Did you really think you would get far? You know what today is." Snarled Sirius.

"Precisely why I am dreading it." Sighed Pettigrew

Lily had enough of James and Sirius and she then replied.

"James let him down now! Should of known you two were up to no good.. You guys were made for each other!"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Sirius barked back, he was startled.

James's blue eyes met into Lily's green eyes and her beautiful long lashes. James was startled as well but he played it more cool. Sirius and him were so occupied with the subject of Moony and Pettigrew they had not noticed Lily standing there at all. James smiled at Lily and replied,

" Hey Lily didn't see you there. You look simply radiant and lovely today. I was startled by your beautiful eyes and your elegant presences you should really give a warning flare."

Lily rolled her eyes and thought to herself.

**James is so full of himself. Such a hot shot! No freakin way I'm giving into his cheap lines. He probably tells all the girls in Hogwarts these things.**

" Stop being so arrogant James! Let down Pettigrew at once! You can't force him to join in your little rebellious James Dean crusade!"

"Uh, Lily have you forgotten my name? I am James Potter! Who in the world is James Dean?!"

"Ugh! James Dean is a muggle actor and it's a muggle expression when you call someone James Dean. It simply means your trying to portray a bad boy image." She then trailed off because she noticed that James was not paying attention to her speech but was now turned to Sirius. They were whispering to each other.

" Ugh James! You arrogant jerk! Don't act like what I have to say is not important. Let Pettigrew down now! This instant!"  
James smirked at Sirius and also nodded. James then drew back his attention on Lily

" Of course I was listening to what you were saying. I know how important it is to you when I have all my attention focused on you.." he was cut off though by Lily. She then asked,

"Oh really now? What was I saying then? And for your information, I would rather you think I didn't exist."  
" ee...That's a bit harsh," James tilted his head down and looked very sad but then he looked up again and smiled and said in a cheery voice " but no worries I still think your one of a kind and a very gorgeous girl. You were saying something about James Dean being as brilliant as me but a muggle version, and come on Lily I'm not forcing Peter to join in on our plan. He comes along because he wants to."

" Ok, Ok I am sorry Lily. I'll let Pettigrew down just like you want."

Pettigrew was about to come down with a thud when James let off the spell. Lily cried out

"No! Be careful!"  
James sniggered and caught Peter with his spell once again and said,

" Relax I was only teasing. You told me to let him down that very instant. Be careful with the orders you give out because people go really literal."

"Fine you made your point James! Leave him down gently at once!"

" Is that Sirius and James I hear, what are you two boys up to?"

James then flickered his wand towards the girl's lavatory completely taken aback, and along with the follow of his wand Pettigrew flew into the girls Lavatory. James winced.

"Eh, forgot about him being on my end."

Sirius listened through the door,

"He is fine James you realized what you did just in time and let him down gently as Lily asked you to."

"You're so whipped! And you're not even with her. All the work and no peraks... how very lame." Sirius said in a low voice for only James to hear. he then made a whipping sound

**Whoppa!!!**

"Shut up Sirius I resent that!"

"What did you just say Sirius?" asked Lily

"Nothing Lily!" he then looked down at his feet.

"Now who is whipped?" asked James in a low voice as well.

"Shut up!" Beckoned Sirius.

"What kind of trouble are you two getting into now?" inquired Dumbledore. Now he was face to face with James and Sirius.

" Nothing at all professor we were just on our way to the common room."

" I know you boys are up to something but since I have not witnessed nor enough proof I cant say or do much, so carry on."  
Lily then yelled out,

" Wait professor! They had just put a floating spell on Pettigrew! He was suspended in the air upside down!"

James smug, smirk had vanished off his face.

" I don't see Pettigrew Lily!" Snarled Sirius.

" Well of course you wouldn't Sirius! James flung him into the girls lavatory!"

"Interesting accusation Lily, but if indeed James had levitated Pettigrew into the girls lavatory wouldn't a whole bunch of girls be screaming? And they would've kicked him out of the lavatory by now." Sirius remarked.

"Ah Sirius we did have a bit of fun with Pettigrew, but Dumbledore knows we are only horsing around. It's not the worse kind of trouble we have gotten ourselves into."

James Nudged Professor Dumbledore in his rib cage

"huh professor."

Dumbledore was trying to keep on a straight face in front of them, but he began to smirk a little. He then cleared his throat and remarked.

"James, just never a dull moment in this castle with you and your friends in it, is there? But you two, another mishap and I'll have to give you detention or even points off of Gryffindor."

"Detention and points on the stake huh? Well better not get caught then.. A professor." James raised up his eyebrows and winked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"Well take the rest of your day easy Professor."

" Quiet hard to do so when you and your friends are around James. Since I have not witnessed the event that has been spoken of I can't do much. So, I best take care of some other matters."

Sirius sniggered as Dumbledore walked away. Sirius's smile faded as he turned his gaze to Lily.

" Why did you have to go and rain on our parade? We didn't cause any trouble.. well not too much anyway... for now.." He then started to snigger at his own comment.

Lily rolled her eyes and she then replied

" You could of seriously hurt Pettigrew! What if something went wrong with the incantation? Hum, what then?"

James smiled at Lily and said,

" You think too logically! And you lack confidence in people.. Always assuming the worse. I wouldn't use a charm on anyone unless I had it down perfectly."

Lily was taken aback at his caring remark. It also caused her to blush slightly but she then she shook her head to snap out of it. James was walking over to the girls Lavatory when Lily shrieked.

"James you can't go in there!"

James smirked even broader than before and said,

" Relax I wasn't planning to." James knocked on the lavatory door "Peter?"

Peter poked out only his eyes. Then his whole head went out.

"Is it safe to come out now?" he asked quivering.

"Yes it is..." Sirius eyes buldged out and he steped back from the sight of Peter, "Brother all mighty! That is one hella ugly ass girl" Sirius replied back. Pettigrew then walked out of the lavatory as if the whole incident never occurred but he remarked back,

" Shut up Sirius! Not funny!"

"Oh thank heavens its only Peter i was worried for a second." Sirius remared sarcastically.

Peter paused for a moment thinking of the right words to say,

"There has got to be an easier way to get you from pulling this stunt off. It was fun last time.. But do you remember what happened during the not so fun parts?!" asked Peter

James forgetting that Lily was still in the hall way with them replied back hastily,

" Ah don't belly ache your pureblood Highness. It was only a couple of scratches. Look you don't have to tag along with me and Sirius you can go to bed and read a book or what ever it is you do for fun. We simply just want.." Sirius nudged James and he beckoned his eye gaze over to Lily. James then whispered to Sirius,

" You get the key while I talk to Lily so, she doesn't hear what you are talking about with Peter."  
Sirius grinned and covered his eyes in a joking way. James shook his head and laughed. He then walked over to Lily and said,

" Where are you off to? Aren't you hungry? I didn't see you eating at the great hall."  
" It's none of your concerns Potter as to where I'm headed. Well I am a bit hungry but i really don't have time to eat."

" You certainly had enough time to sell us out though!" Peter yelled out. Sirius was trying his best not to laugh. Lily shocked and revolted yelled back, " I was only trying to help you!"

James did a smug smile towards Peter and said in a sweet voice to Lily,

"Don't let his comments bother you. He just tries to impress us, and besides he knows we only kid around with him. Heck he himself jumps into our jokes. But you should really get something to eat its hard to concentrate on an empty stomach.. Not even I can conjure up schemes when I'm hungry." He began to snigger.

Lily tried to contain her smirk back. She then replied.

" I told you I don't have time."

James looked into his bag and pulled out some food and handed it to Lily and said,

" Here for on the go, where are you off to? Perhaps I can walk you."

Lily looking down at the sandwich and muffin.She then handed it back to him and replied,

" Why are you stalking food in your bag? And really James I can walk, myself."

"Alright! Fine Lily, but at least take the food. I know you are hungry."

"Ok thank you James, but really now why are you packing food in your bag? And what are you guys doing that caused you to get scratches? "

"None of your concerns." James smiled as this rolled off his tongue.

Lily rolled her eyes and remarked back,

" Well I should get going now, Bye." She then walked away.

James Smiled as she walked off past him. He loved her red hair and he always enjoyed his talks with her.

James quickly snapped out of his trans and walked over to Sirius

"did you get it?"

"Yeah I got the key and now Peter wants to join us."

" I knew he would. I think we should go back into the great hall and eat. Since we were interrupted by Peter himself!"

James made a sour face at him but then squinted his nose and stuck out his tongue. Peter smiled at James andsaid,

"Well i wouldn't have if you would just listen to me."  
" But its more fun the way we handle things." James replied

All three of them entered the great hall returning to their seats they had occupied prevously. They were all present now. All except one of their best friends, Remus.They hadn't seen him all day.

"Do you think he is doing alright? I miss him." Sirius nudged his head towards the empty spot. James shifted his gaze to the same spot and said,

" I am sure he's doing ok. We are going to be with him for company soon. We'll bring him food as well. I got to be more careful that no one sees the food I'm snagging."

Peter turned his eyes to James and mouthed

"Turn around."

James looked puzzled but did as Peter said.

James rolled his eyes. Coming towards their way leaving the great hall was Severus.

" Going off to meet up with your girlfriend Miss Beaker Snivellus?" James bawled out sarcastically.

Severus scowled at James and gave him a look of disgust,

" No, but perhaps you should shut your mouth Potter! You werewolf lover."

"Bold words indeed, did you and your abnormally large nose have all day to conjure that one up? James this guy is incompetent." Snarled Sirius.

"No I'm not so pathetic like you guys. Contemplating all day of things to say to me. By the way did you just learn that big word today Sirius? and wanted to use it in a sentence. You must feel very proud! Maybe you shall get a big cookie and gold sticker for it."

"Look mop head! Remus is a way better guy then you can ever dream of being. At least he showers and has good hygiene... can't say the same for you though! And also by the way, Sirius and Remus have real dates unlike yours! Go play with that chemistry set of yours!" James bluerted out.

Severus was squeezing his fist over his wand but he then looked around and just walked away. Too many witnesses Severus thought to himself.

James was very upset he couldn't stand for anyone to say mean things about his friends. He looked around the table and smiled at the sight of the pumpkin pie.

"James, I know that look! a little too well.. What idea have you come up.."  
Before Peter could finish his sentence James had waved his wand and the pie flew right into Severus's face and hair. Severus looked really mad now and yelled out.

" I'll get you back for that one Potter! Don't you worry!"

" Hey! You should be thanking him! You have a reason to shower now! And do us all a favor!" Sirius shouted back at him.

All three of them were dying of laughter until Professor McGonagall approached them. She then told them.

" You three! I saw what you did to that Snape boy! that is 15 points off of Gryffindor. Don't let that happen again."

"Yes Professor." They all said together.

Professor McGonagall walked away. Sirius was now smiling he got up from his seat and said,

" Or at least we won't let her see us doing it again.. there's a difference. If you don't get caught then it doesn't count. Besides justice pie on a platter was served. I'ts my favorite! And well worth the 15 points... Hey I know just what to do to pass some time before our fun really starts. Now that we are through eating."  
James got up from his seat as well and replied

"Yeah well lead the way Padfoot."

Sirius led the way to the room of requirements. James's smile turned even broader. He looked at Sirius who was also grinning.

Peter shaking in excitement asked,

" What have you guys got up your selves?"

" Calm down Wormtail you'll see." Sirius said this in a suave voice.

they all entered the room and it closd behind them.

James unfolded a patchment of paper and tapped his wand over it

" I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Sirius began to snigger.

"What is that?" asked wormtail.

James and Sirius ignoring his question began to discuss some plans.

"We should go through this route this time."  
"Yeah but then we should leave through this way."

This went on for about 10 minutes. Peter feeling left out began playing with his wand until James looked up at him and said,

" Sorry Wormtail my fury friend but we are discussing about tonight's fun. This in my hand is well.. I can't believe you don't know what it is. We have been working on it for quiet a while. You must have been daydreaming or eating. We are nearly finished with it but one more thing."

He waved his wand over the paper and smiled very pleased. He then handed the paper over to Peter. Peter was impressed but then his smile faded.

" This is awesome James, it's a map of the school and it shows who is around certain places, and secret passage ways.. But what if this falls into the wrong hands?"

James still smirking grabbed the map out of Peter's hand and said,

" Mischief managed." He then handed the map to Peter once again. The map was blank and did not yield to any secrets no matter what spell Peter tried. All that it showed was their Marauder nicknames saying insults. Warmtail smiled and laughed.

"Ingenious James! You are brilliant! The only way it yields anything is if you know the right words. Which is I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
"Hey! Moony and I helped with it. We did the work on it too!"  
James laughed and said, " Of course you guys did. We are all brilliant.. me a bit more though." He said this in a joking way

"Now what should we do? Now that the night is planned out." asked Sirius.

" Lets have fun with dueling and practicing spells." James replied.

They all got up and started going through obstacles the room of requirements threw at them. Just then one of Peter's spells flew over his head and nearly hit James, but luckily James put a shield over himself just in time.

James's eyes were really wide and he yelled,

"Hey! Watch it Wormtail! You have to be more careful with that spell. It always goes wrong! Man with that kind of carelessness I sometimes feel your going to be the end of me." He said this in a joking way.

" Don't say that James! You're supposed to live longer than I do! I would take a cursing spell for you!"

Sirius started to bust up laughing. He was now rolling around on the floor and he finally laughed out,

" My ass you would do that! You would throw some innocent person in the way instead.. but never the less saving Jamesie boy."

Both James and Sirius looked each other in the eyes. They began to laugh uncontrollably. James threw himself to the floor and wasnow cracking up along side with Sirius.

" I can just see that happening." Laughed out James He got up to his feet. He then pretended to be Peter.

"No! James! I'll save you!" he then pretended that Peter was himself _(James)_ He then grabbed Sirius _(the innocent __victim)_ and threw him in the way of Peter.

"No! Why!?" Yelled out Sirius and he pretended he was dead.

**_James kicked Sirius softly_**

" Move! James you okay?! " He then shoved Sirius more out of the way.

" I said move! Can't you see James was nearly hit.. stupid dead body!"

James and Sirius roared with laughter. Even Peter was laughing.

" Hey he would be saved wouldn't he?" Pettigrew said smugly

" Classic, we know you too well." Sirius said smiling.

James then looked at his watch and exclaimed,

" Blimey! We should get going before Moony changes."

They all got out of the room and raced after James. Nobody noticed Severus presence in the hallway. Peter barked out,

" James slow down! Not like Moony is going anywhere we don't know about!"

Sirius smiled and said, " Wow Peter you are starting to sound more and more like us each day. You make us so proud!"

James grabbed both of them and led them to a corner. Severus wanted a closer look to see what they were up to. He strolled over to where they had gone, but they had vanished. Severus was now smiling very broadly and said to himself,

" They are in for it now! Told Potter and his little mates I'd get them back. I am going to tell Dumbledore that they not only appareted, but it was also after school hours! Boy are they in for it." Severus then ran off into the halls speeding towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

**Autor's note:**

**Well what did you think? Please review! It's my signature move to leave it in a cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoyed it and hope it also made you guys laugh. I will put up the next chapter when I have enough feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.k. Rowling. I don't own the idea of these characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**The wandering of Night:**

Snape sped through the hallway. Trying to seek out Dumbledore or any other teacher to get James and his little fellowship in trouble.

**_(Back at the other end of the castle)_**

James, Sirius and Pettigrew were all under James's invisibility cloak.

"Ouch! That's my foot!" James yelled out.

"Sorry Bro." Sirius softly replied.

" You guys I have a bad feeling about our barrels of fun this time! I can feel it in my gut."

"Oh no I think that's just all those hot wings you ate talking to you. My only concern is how you barely felt that gut.. It's so massive I could've sworn you were about to collapse into yourself.. like a neutron star." Sirius said this and began to snicker.

"Shut up Sirius! I'm being serious! Oh hey that rhymed! Wahoo high five for me! So your parents really never liked you much huh? I mean, to have named you with such a complicated name... Uh well anyway back to my point! I really have a bad feeling about tonight. Maybe we should just head back to our common room."

" I know what you mean Peter." Replied James.

" What?! No way! Not you too James! You're the leader of this operation! You cant just bail out! Come on James Lily isn't here! Don't act like a pansy!" Sirius remarked.

" Really James?! For once you're are thinking logically! Lets hurry up and get out of here while we can! Come on lets go!" Pettigrew said this excitedly  
"Don't listen to Peter James! He always has a bad feeling, and look so far we are all good!"  
Replied Sirius.

" No, no I really do have a bad feeling and I need to let it off my chest. So here goes. This is what I think we should do." James paused for a moment and then he…

**_BURRRRRRPPPPP!_**

" Oh my bad that was the bad feeling. False alarm." James said this sarcatically.

" Oh come on Sirius like I would really turn down some fun over what Peter says."

Sirius's smile reappeared and he also began to laugh.

"By the way, I am not a pansy around Lily! Shut up!"  
Sirius chuckled even more at James's comment.

Pettigrew rolled his eyes.

"Fine James! But if we get caught…" he was then caught off by Sirius who then said,

" What? We'll get another detention.. so what? We be cool with the teachers that have to watch us."  
Pettigrew rolled his eyes and said,

" That's not the point! And if Remus were here he would of socked you for talking that ridiculous slang! Oh why do I even try negotiating? Not like you guys will listen. Ok fine I'll stick to this plan but I also stick to my word I have a bad feeling about this."

" Ah lighten up Peter! Stop being such a sulky batch."

" A batch?" asked Pettigrew.

"Yeah A sulky batch that needs to shut the front door." Replied Sirius.

"I don't get it." Pettigrew looked confused.

" Yeah you wouldn't get it unless I told you straight out! You aren't very subtle with hints and joke puns." Remarked Sirius.

" F u!" Remarked James

" What?" Sirius and Peter both asked at the same time.

" Fun university." James replied back to them with a smile plastered on his face.

They all began to chuckle for a bit.

James then lifted his wand to the door that was in front of them. This door led the way out of the school going towards the forbidden forest.

"alohomora!" James whispered this under his breath. The door then unlocked.

They steped out from the door and they were out of the school now. They felt the sudden chill in the wind.

"How much longer?!." Asked Peter

" Oh about how long it took me with your mom." Answered Sirius. He was now sniggering .

" AH Sirius! That's just wrong. Shut your mouth! ughhh so wrong! It's not even funny! You and your dirty American jokes!"

"That's not what she told me." Sirius gave him a little wink.

" Nit wits shss! Pipe down. Maybe you have a bad feeling about this Peter is because your going to get us caught with that big mouth of yours! We are nearly there its just taking us a while because we don't want anyone to see our feet. Not our fault we grew this year. Well let me rephrase that bit. Not our fault Sirius and I grew normal height. What are you 4'8?" James remarked sarcastically.

" Shut up James! I am 5'1 give me some credit! I was 4'8 my first year at Hogwarts."

James then chuckled at Pettigrew's remark.

" James can we take the cloak off now? I can hardly see where I am going! You and Sirius are in my view."  
"Shall I go fetch you some stilts?" Sirius remarked

James began to laugh at the comment Sirius made.

" Pettigrew I already told you! We can't take off the cloak until we are inside the forbidden forest." James explained.

They all kept walking. The grass was wet and glided under their feet.

" I don't know what the heck you were complaining about Pettigrew. I am the one that's getting stepped on all over by your massive feet!" Sirius whispered.

" OK now we are in!" Pettigrew exclaimed excitedly and threw off the cloak.

" Apparently.. " James then gave Peter a funny look.

"Sirius, hand me the key would ya?" James asked.

Sirius reached underneath his cloak and grabbed the key out of his pocket and handed it to James.

Just when James had a grip on the key Pettigrew gulped.

Sirius rolled his eyes at him and said,

" You know you should really get a back bone and loosen up at times like these. Bloody hell I hate to say this but you're worse than James when Lily's around. At least on James's behalf he acts suave."

" Shut up Sirius! I am not bad at all when Lily is around. I act no differently." James exclaimed.

" Pft to hell you don't. That's the thing you try and act like a good cocky boy when you are around her. Talk about a short leash.. I know all about those.. I hate leashes and collars for that matter… unless they are flea collars then that is a completely different story my friend. Anyway, I have a craving for a t-bone stake at the moment. Do either one of you so happen to have one?"  
" Oh yes Sirius! Let me just pull it out of my ars! You always have a craving for those when we are about to change." James Replied

" Yeah I know I do. Can't help it."

" Oh wait!" James remerged through his bag and pulled out a stake. He then handed the stake to Sirius.

Sirius was smiling very broadly and began to eat the stake.

Just then they heard a rustling sound in the bushes. A moving branch startled Peter and he jumped into Sirius's arms causing Sirius to drop his stake.

Sirius looked puzzled and he glanced down at Peter and said,

" Not the sort of dame I pictured in my arms sweeping away..." Sirius looked revolted and yelled out " And you dropped my stake! I should snap you in half for that!"

Sirius then dropped Peter to the floor.

" Sorry Sirius just got startled is all." Pettigrew replied.

Sirius picked up his stake and dusted it off and said

" Its still good 5 second rule, and hate to break it to you Peter but if you got scared by the branch moving, You yet to see scary. There was no need to be startled at all. I mean a lot of creatures live here. Do you re-call what awaits us?"

Peter nodded slowly.

" Prepare yourselves this is our dear Moony's time of need." James called back to them.

Peter bit his nails and was about to run off but Sirius stopped him from doing so. James gave Peter a look of disgust.

"Heart of a lion this one." Sirius said in a sarcastic tone.

Peter tilted his head down and replied.

" Sorry! I am just nervous!"  
Sirius and James both nodded okay forgiving him. Peter just stood there and watched as James put the key into the door and started opening it.

**Gulp**

**Author's notes:**

**I made this a shorter Chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Friendship holds through:**

James's eyes narrowed over to where Remus was. Remus was on the floor, and he looked off colored. He's skin tone was of a sickly pale. Remus was moaning in pain and his leg was twitching. Sirius ran over to Remus and kneeled down to him. The stake was still in his mouth.

"Remus are you okay? You don't look so good. We brought you some food if that'll make you feel any better." he then muffled down the stake.

" Sirius.. so nice to see a familiar face.. Perhaps maybe for the last time. You guys should really get out of here while you can. I appreciate your guy's gesture but this is just mad! We go through this every month and I hate hurting you guys. Thanks for the offer of food but I'm not hungry at the moment."

" You heard the man lets get the hell on out of here!" yelled out Peter  
" Shove a cork in it Wormtail!" yelled out Sirius.

" No way we are leaving your side Moony. Don't talk like that. We don't do it every month. It's more like every other month we adventure with you the other times we just visit. We can handle it.. Imean we are after all the Marauders brothers. Don't even sweat it. We come because we want to not because we are obligated to." James explained this in his sweet, sincere, caring voice that comforted Remus. James only showed this side of himself to his three best friends.

" Maybe if you show this side to Lily once in a while you would score some points with her." Sirius replied.

A smile appeared on Moony's face but then slowly faded.

He then began to scream in agony and began to tear up.

Sirius stroked Remus's head and rocked him back and forth.

"Shss.. its ok we are by your side.." Sirius then broke off and looked up at James and said in a low sad voice.

" James I hate seeing him like this." Sirius began to tear up.

James's gaze wondered to the floor. James also couldn't bare to see his dear Moony like that either. James had to be strong for all of them though. He couldn't show how he really felt scared for his friend. He cleared his throat and a tear from his cheek rolled onto the floor. Sirius saw the tear that had fallen but he pretended to not have seen. He knew James was trying to be brave for them. James looked up and said,

" We have to be strong for our dear friend. Stop scaring him more then he already is. This will all be over with tonight."

Sirius felt a little reassured. He then thought to himself:

**Where would I be without James to always keep me level headed.. well most of the time. He laughed to himself.**

" You guys please! I am begging you! Please just leave! I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you guys my best friends in the world! Please I am pleading with you just go back to the common room!"

" No way Moony! We are your best friends through thick and thin! Where ever you go we'll stand by you! Through better or for worse."  
James tried to hold in his laughter but he just couldn't resist.

" You make us all sound like we are a hot, passionate gay married couple." He sniggered even more.

Sirius re-thought his words. He then cracked a smile as well,

" Hot damn! I did! didn't I?"

Remus managed a laugh, but then he turned his head face down and was scrumming in pain. Remus then jolted up and down as if he were being shocked.

" It's ok Moony. It'll be all over with soon! And you'll be lying in my bed. I mean.. Your bed! Wink wink Nudge nudge." Sirius started to blush as James gave him a look of confusion.

Sirius had Remus head propped up on his lap and he was trying to sooth Remus with humming to him and running his figures through his soft hair. Remus after three minutes thrust himself away from Sirius and James. He then replied very weakly,

" You guys get your head start now! While you can! I can't control it any longer. I am trying to but I simply can't. Go on!"  
Remus's eyes began to turn green as the moonlight hit them. He then began to yelp and cringe.

" Sirius! James! NOW!"

Sirius backed away from Moony and ran. He then turned into a black shaggy dog.

" Race you to our tree!" He barked this out to James.

" It starts now.." James said vacantly.

James also ran but then he began to prance. He changed into his animal form, a stag. As he galloped the hell out of the Whopping williow he noticed Peter was nowhere in sight. In fact he paused and though about it. He seemed to have vanished when Remus told them to leave the second time.. that butt head! he thought to himself.

Moony's Gorgeous boyish looks began to morph into a werewolf. His nice stylish hair began to go away. He kept thinking to himself:

**Don't hurt your best friends. They love you and you love them more than life itself. Don't do anything bad to them please! please for once take full control! Not when its too late!**

These thoughts vanished without a trace. The wolf in him has taken full control. He howled to the moon and took a sniff of the air. He then speed out to the open forest where he would raise havoc.

**author's notes:**

**Touchy friendship moment with funny parts. didn't want it to be too cheesy it's my specialty! I love adding comedy to stories. Please tell me what you guys think I need some reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**In for the chase:**

Moony Howled like crazy towards the moon, and then out of no where Padfoot springs out of the bushes and pounces on Moony's chest. Padfoot then landed on his feet.

" Hey that went a lot slicker then I had expected. I think I may have some cat features." He barked to himself.

He then stuck his tail in the air and barked

" Kiss my butt."

He also wagged his tail in the air. This made Moony really mad and he began to ran after Padfoot. Padfoot had really out done himself because Moony seemed to be blowing smoke from his nose. Like those bulls in the cartoons.

" Oh shit! He's really mad! He is gaining on me pretty fast, well no matter. Just as easy as piece of justice pie on Snape."  
Padfoot jumped from rock to rock and pounced up into a tree.

Moony looked around very confused but then his facial expression changed into anger as Padfoot jumped out of the tree onto Moony's shoulder. Padfoot farted in his ear and licked him on the cheek and ran.

Moony howled very angrily.

It seemed like the whole forest was shaking as Moony ran after him.

" Prongs! Man this is fun. It's always fun, but not when he catches one of us."  
Prongs was by the lake having a sip of water and ran over towards Padfoot.

" He wont get a hold of us. Where's Wormtail by the way?"

" Heck should I know. He's most likely in the tree waiting for this all to be over. Or annoying Moony by biting his feet."

Moony caught up to them but he didn't get Padfoot because Prongs pushed Padfoot out of the way. Moony knocked down Prongs to the floor. Prongs was slightly hurt because he landed on some stones. He wasn't sure if he just bruised his rib or if he broke it. Prongs got up before Moony could take a swipe at him again.

" Prongs you ok? Thanks for having my butt back there." Padfoot barked out

"No problem. What are friends hurt.. uh for."

" Your injured aren't you? Take it easy. I'll keep him on my tail."

" Distract him, I thought of something funny." James shouted out

" You know it's amazing how animals understand each other. Lucky for us don't you think? I'll keep him on my tail bro don't even trip!"

Prongs snickered at Padfoot

" You and your slang talk."

Moony was running after Padfoot as Prongs waited watching for the perfect time to come out. Prongs then leaped out from behind the bushes and galloped towards Moony. Prongs was near Moony's back. He then turned his back to Moony and Charlie kicked him in the butt. Sirius stopped running to see what Prongs had done. Padfoot was now rolling over howling with laughter.

Prongs made a run for it, and Moony made an angry face towards Padfoot for laughing.

" OH crap he's going for the both of us now."  
Padfoot barked out loud and ran the opposite way of Prongs.

Moony ran after Prongs and was gaining on him fast. He was about to swipe Prongs when Warmtail took some bites on Moony's leg. Moony tired to kick Warmtail off him but Warmtail's little paws were tickling him and he began to laugh.

" Good work Warmtail! Knew you wouldn't let us down you little rat."

Prongs galloped off as Warmtail distracted Moony. As soon as Prongs was far away enough Warmtail Scurried off into the darkness.

Padfoot was sitting down licking his back paw and he began to scratch his back

" These fleas are mad torture, how do dogs not dye from this constant blood drain?"

" Padfoot! Move it! Moony is on your tail! Literally!"  
Padfoot turned around and saw Moony coming his way.

"Holy crap when did he get there?"

" Padfoot! Just get out of his way! He is really mad."  
Padfoot ran as fast as he could but Moony grabbed a hold of his tail and swung him.

" Blimey damn freaking arse! why must my tail be so long?!"

Moony let go of Padfoot as Wormtail yet again came to the rescue and bit Moony several times.

Padfoot went flying in the air.

"Underdog! to the rescue!" His joking laughter didnt last long when he landed with a thud.

He then whimpered

" My front paw I think I broke it! For crying out loud it's going to opposite way it's not suppose to!!"

He limped off out of sight.

**_Back in the castle_**

Severus was speeding down the hallway when he bumped into an acquaintance.

" Hey watch where you are going! You shouldn't be wondering around hours! Sorry Serverus but I am going to have to report you to Dumbledore... Actually F& Dumbledore. I'll help out a fellow Syltherin carry on. I wont say anything but really go to bed." Malfoy replied.

" Lucius I have to find Dumbledore."

" Oh yeah? What for?"

"I caught James and his little crew going off after hours."

" Oh really now? How would you know.. unless you were up after school hours as well. You'll get in trouble along with them."

" No but I caught them before school hours. I waited for a while to see if they would come back. They never did return and the direction they went leads out of the castle into the forbidden forest." Snape said this with a glee of happiness in his eyes.

"Well now that you mention that. I have been meaning to repay James back. That meddlesome fool! I'll come along with you. It'll make you look better since you are with a prefect."

They walked together very excitedly towards Dumbledore's office but they decided to go into McGonagall's office since they saw her lights on.

" Maybe we should go to Slughorn or someone else." Snape asked

" No the batty old lady will do fine." Lucius remarked.

Snape then opened the door, and to his surprise saw..

**Author's notes:**

**This gets pretty intense. Sorry for all the cliffhangers but like I said it's my trade mark to leave it like that.**

**Make me happy and leave me reviews. Make my day?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**The astonishing view:**

To Snape's surprise McGonagall was not by herself in her office.. In fact the other person was right in front of her. They looked like they had been interrupted from an intense moment. They were inches away from kissing but Snape killed the moment by startling the both of them when he flung open the door.

" You should really lock that door Minerva sometimes." He whispered this in a very low voice so that only she heard what he had said.

" Well a bit too late Dumbledore, just act like we were having a discussing." She whispered to him. She then raised her voice and said,

" I told you that Peeves needs to stop with that none sense! Oh my heavens! Boys what are you doing up after hours?! Both of you receive detention!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said,

" Minerva Malfoy is a prefect he has a reason to be up right now.. but as for Snape on the other hand.."

" Its ok Professor Snape has reported to me that James and his mates left the Hogwarts castle after school hours."  
Dumbledore beamed outside the window and saw life force of Remus lurking about.

Dumbledore took a sigh of breath and stood quiet for a few moments. He had thoughts running through his head.

**_(Dumbledore's thoughts)_**

Seems that the boys have decided to join their friend Remus on his night. Those brave, loyal... foolish boys! They can get killed! What exactly goes on inside their heads? Tumble weeds?! Do they think they are some kind of indestructible God? Hercules, Ackles, Zues and Apollo or what? They cant always get so lucky with the things they do it's eventually going to catch up to them and that would be tragic.

He then sighed.

" You'll still receive detention Snape for being out after school hours. You should of reported this news to Malfoy and went off to bed, But you did a good thing in telling us about James and his friends. They could get hurt out there, pretty noble of you." Dumbledore replied.

" Don't get it twisted! I didn't do this because i thought those idiots were hurt! I did this so they would get the justice they had coming to them for so long. Now they'll be in trouble."

Dumbledore shook his head in disbelief.

" I'll just pretend you didn't just say that. You'll get standards for that remark. By hand with out magic."  
Snape folded his arms and puffed out in anger.

" Wait Dumbledore let us not jump into conclusions. Snape did you see the boys leave outside the door? Maybe you didn't see them come back in."

" I didn't exactly see them leave the castle they turned a corner and disappeared and never came back. The corner they disappeared at was the way leading out of the castle so I'm positive they left."

" Well if you didn't see them leave then its not a fact that they left."

McGonagall said vacantly.

" Go check their rooms and see for yourself then! I guarantee you that you won't find them in bed! You'll most likely find them with their werewolf friend Remus!" Snape looked at Malfoy and then cover his mouth. But he then uncovered his mouth. Oh well, so what Malfoy knows now. Who cares its not his problem. He wasn't friends with Remus why should he keep the secret.

" I quiet frankly don't know what you are talking about Snape. You shouldn't assume things about people. I think the students and staff would know if there were a werewolf at school?" Dumbledore replied.

Malfoy laughed at Snape for making himself look stupid.

"You Boys stay here, Dumbledore and I will go over to the Gryffindor tour to see if the boys had indeed snuck out into the night. Stay here and don't get yourselves into any further trouble. In your cause Snape I would close your trap in the time being. Before you dig yourself an even bigger hole you can't crawl out of."

Snape bit his mouth and struggled to get out the words,

" Yes professor."  
Malfoy made a snorting noise trying not to laugh.

Dumbledore and McGonagall walked out of the office together and headed off to the Gryffindor tour.

McGonagall cleared her throat and said the password to the portrait

" Chocolate frogs."

The portrait door flung open and lead them into the Gryffindor common room. McGonagall and Dumbledore walked up the stairway that lead to the boy's dormitory. They opened the door that James and his friend's occupied and they saw...

**Author's note:**

**Hehe yes, yes.. yet another cliffhanger. Hope you liked this chapter. hope you enjoyed reading. Who would of guessed Dumbledore and McGonagall 0 haha**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harrry Potter or any of the Characters.

Chapter 6

The Amazing Boys: (next mind freaks)

They saw James in his bed with is glasses at his tableside.

" Oi!!!!!!!!! Have you flipped your lid?! Turn off the light! Some people are trying to sleep! Pft and they complain when I fall asleep in class!"  
Sirius then threw a pillow towards them but missed by only inches.

" Sorry Professor's." Peter Pettigrew replied. He then yawned.

" Sirius gets really crabby and groggy when he is woken up from his sleep. He didn't mean what he just said... and did."

"My candy!! Lay off Sirius go get your own! It's mine! Don't make me snap you the same way you did with that raggedy Ann doll! Oh yeah I went there! I'll go tell Samantha it was you who took the stuffing out of her doll! Oh hey Lily! Wow you look gorgeous. Haha.. Course I'll go out with you! No need to pout. Mine! My pudding!" James's legs moved as if he were running causing the extra pillow to fly off his bed.

McGonagall and Dumbledore were both trying to sustain their laughter at James's out burst of his dream.

" Sorry boys we had to check in on you. We were following through a tip." Dumbledore apologized sympathetically. It almost sounded as if he were trying to sooth some boys that had just lost their dog. Dumbledore knows how crucial it is for teenagers to not be disturbed from their sleep.

" Well here's a tip! Next time when you do check ups make sure it's not during the time when a brother is trying to catch some z's! If I fall asleep in class in the morning its all on you!" Sirius yelled out.

" Haha, it's ok Professor. You just started us.. well except James, but then again he can sleep through just about anything. Tornados, fires, floods, earthquakes, being jumped on..."

Suddenly a loud outburst came out from where James was sound asleep.

" Marshmallow!! Emm.. Creampuffs.. Aw of course I'll share with you Lily. Don't be silly it is our date after all.. You can have a bite.. Just one though!"

McGonagall covered her mouth so she wouldn't be seen sniggering at James.

Dumbledore on the other hand didn't care. He began to laugh and he was nearly in tears,

" That James he never quits.. not even in his dreams." Dumbledore remarked

" Sorry for disturbing you boys. Clearly the tip was wrong, good night." McGonagall replied.

" You mean good morning now professor. It's 12:00 a.m. now." Peter pointed out.

" Oh yes well goodbye boys."

Dumbledore and McGonagall walked out of the boy's room.

" Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!" Sirius yelled out.

" He's only talking out of his arse Professor's don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he is saying. He is always moody when he's woken up."  
"We'll let it slid." Dumbledore and McGonagall both yelled back as they turned off the lights on their way out of the portrait hole.

Dumbledore strolled over to McGonagall's office, where he had left Malfoy and Snape.

" You saw wrong Severus. James and his friends were asleep in their beds.. like you should be. You have two days of detention one is for being up after hours, and the second one is for causing a pillow to nearly hit me by Mr. Black himself."

Snape's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe his plan backfired on him. He had them right in the palm of his hand!

"Now off to bed Snape and you too Malfoy!" Dumbledore said this in a scolding way.

" They must have appareted back into the room!" Snape yelled out.

" Don't be silly Snape, they aren't of age to know how to do that. I think you are giving them a bit too much credit for their level of schemes. Now off to bed the both of you! I dont want to hear another word from either one of you!"

Malfoy's smirk vanished from his face. He then looked sulky.

"Wait till i tell my father about your absurd side taking."

He folded his arms and shoved Snape out of his way. He began to head to the Slytherin tour. Snape went storming off towards the same direction but Malfoy stopped him as soon as McGonagall and Dumbledore were far away so they couldn't see.

" Next time Snape get your facts straight! That's the last time I ever partner up with you!"

Snape rolled his eyes as Malfoy stormed off further away from him.

**Snape lost in thought**

I know what I saw! No way I'm taking the extra detention! I'll catch them in their little act. Don't know how they fooled both professors but they aren't fooling me! Seems I'm the only one that sees them for the true troublesome punks they are. Can't believe Lily sided with James in class! How absurd! I have to prove to her that her first hunches about him were right, before she starts having feelings for him. He shuttered at the thought. Well if no one is going to listen to me then I shall have to check the forbidden forest myself since nobody else will. I'll prove to them that James is up to no good and that I was right!

Snape then sped down the hall but was nearly knocked down because he bumps into...

**Author's notes:**

**Wow how did those boys appear in bed when they are out at the same time playing with Remus? Those crazy Houdini boys. I think Criss Angel has some competition. **

**You'll find out how they managed that in following chapters.**

**And thank you for the reviews and adds! Keep making me happy and I'll keep posting up. I just need to know that you guys are enjoying cuz if your not I wont waste your time or my own so let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Uncertainty of hurt and love**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Snape came down with a thud.  
"Ouch Severus! Where are you in a rush to?"

Severus rubbed his head and was about to shout out at the person he had ran into but as he looked up his attitude changed and he plastered on a suave smile.

" Hey Lily. What are you doing up late?" He then got up to his feet, and walked to where Lily had landed and let out his hand to help her up.

Lily moved his hand out of the way and got up on her own. She then said,

" What do you mean late? I'm late! I was supposed to meet my friends at 10:30! But what's up, now that your little death eater wannabe friends aren't around you want to be sincere?"

"Lily it's not like that at all! I am your best friend. I will always care for you. It's just my friends and your friends don't exactly mesh. Lily its 1:00 a.m. you must have looked at your clock wrong."  
Lily looked at her wristwatch that had a picture of her favorite band Paramore a wizard band with one female veela. She then replied,

" Hum I thought I over slept and it was 1:00p.m. I was so exhausted from all the homework I had been working on... hey wait a bloody second why are you wondering off so late?"

Snape brushed off the question Lily just asked and asked a question himself.

" Lily, do you want to go to hogsmade with me or honeydukes? I mean after you hang out with Ella and Brittany of course."

" I don't know Snape. Every time we try and hang out your friends always spoil our fun and I wind up questing my friendship with you and my friends wonder the same thing, but answer my question what are you doing up so late?"

" Please Lily I miss you, lets hang out. All right if you must know I am out because I got in trouble by James and his friends. I know they are in the forbidden forest and I am going to catch them in the act."

" I don't know.. I guess I'll hang out with you at 5:30 but if your friends wreck our fun then I am just going to leave with Diggory. And will you leave Potter and his friends alone! I tell them to back off of you and you should do the same."

"What?! Why him?! I hate to say this but Diggory is worse then you dating Lupin or Black. That's a step up from Potter but still! By the wayPotter threw a pumpkin pie at me! That's not exactly backing off of me! So I'm repaying him back."

" Diggory is a swell guy he is nice, funny, Athletic, cute and smart what's not to like. Well you do bring up a good point he isn't as swell as the person I really fancy. Maybe I'll turn down Diggory and go for the other guy.. I am sorry about what James did. That wasn't nice on his behalf, but if you go and repay him that doesn't make you no better than him. Just be the bigger person and drop it! Karma always comes around."

Snape blushed madly and asked,

" You fancy someone more than Diggory? May I inquire who that might be? You do know that Diggory is just as full of himself as potter right? I am sorry Lily but that was the last straw! I can't be the bigger person this time. James got my blood pressure going I must repay him back."

"Sorry Severus, but it's a secret to whom I like. A girl never tells a guy who she likes.. Not even her best guy friend. I keep that bit to my girl besties and myself. Diggory isn't as bad as potter but i guess he is a little cocky. But Severus if you go after James it'll only get you in trouble. Please don't go out there in the forest its dangerous.. Don't go out there for me?"

Lily gave Snape the puppy dog eyes that Lupin gives Lily whenever he asks her for a favor. It always worked on her. I mean how can anybody resist that look? It's like the puss in boots look but on a handsome face, which makes it even more irresistible for anybody to deny what Remus asked for. If puss in boots can get Shrek to fall for it then by golly it works on anybody.

Snape was yielding to the look but then he glanced down to his shoes. He wanted to agree to Lily's proposition and make her happy but his pride was hurt. He just had to get James back for what he did! Not only for throwing the pie, but for always getting away with his stunts. How is it that he winds up with detention when James and his friends were clearly out doing the wrong! It simply drove Snape insane. It was so unbelievably unfair!

" I am sorry Lily I want to make you happy and tell you that I am going to be the bigger person and drop it.. But I can't lie to you, and I can't just drop it. I already got in trouble and for my justice I want to bring them down with me."

Lily shook her head in disappointment. She couldn't believe Snape. His idea of justice was totally wrong. James and his friends do deserve detention sometimes but they liven up Hogwarts.. She hated to admit it but they really did. And besides it's not up to anybody to pass up judgment on anybody other than themselves. Nobody is prefect that's why karma kicks in.. Well this just proves how different Lily and Severus have become. Ever since they were pulled away from each other in Hogwarts. The day she went into Gryffindor and he went off to Slytherin was the day they began to drift apart and their friendship dimmed. The only thing holding it together was because they were childhood friends that history bond. What also held their friendship was Lily's friendship love she has for Snape and the memories of the old Snape. The good kindhearted guy she knows is still there deep down. Also Another reason for their friendship still lingering on was because of the love that Snape felt for Lily, more then friendship wise for him though.

" Snape, Your going about this revenge thing all wrong! I think you should just leave it up to karma but you won't listen to my voice of reason. James and his friends are always in detention they don't get away with everything they do. They are only goofing around and sometimes they intend good.. Not all the time but sometimes. I'll ignore Potter for what he has done to you but I am ignoring you too for being as childish as them. I am heading back to bed."

Lily began to walk away. Snape then yelled,

" Lily! Don't do this to me! I am sorry! You have no idea how it is though. To have them always on your back! Please don't be upset with me! We are still on for Hogsmade right?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders and yelled back,

" I suppose Snape! But do be careful, I am mad at you for your childish behavior but I'll cool down eventually see you later."

Lily then walked back towards the Gryffindor tour.

Snape knew Lily was mad. She never called him by his last name unless she was. He felt guilty for feeling so excited about getting James and them in trouble. He then began to sing what he thought of James fancying Lily.

**Tear you apart:**

**"Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
In a whisper or handshake sending a sign  
Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind**

**Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her  
Best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped  
but the slip turns to terror and a crush to like  
when she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright**

**It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak  
And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak  
escape was just a nod and a casual wave  
Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days**

**It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow**

**I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right**

**I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart**

**Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd pass**

**And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance  
Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there  
Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare**

**They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do  
Cause theres always repercussions when you're dating in school  
But their lips met, and reservations started to pass  
Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last**

**Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy  
Now a little crush turned into a like  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her**

**I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right**

**I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I wanna fucking tear you apart  
_[3x_**

"Damn Lily! She always gets those muggle and wizard songs in my head! Her and her bands."

Snape was now outside near the forbidden forest...

**Autors notes:**

**It's yet another heart to heart moment, but this time with Snape and Evans.**

**So we find out Snape Fancies Lily.. But who does Lily Fancy. Hum. Perhaps she feels the same about Snape or maybe she likes someone else. Shall I continue or am I putting everyone to sleep? Haha and the song Snape is singing is by She wants revenge. Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any characters. Blah blah blah **

**Scene: Where we had last left off with James, Peter, and Sirius **

**(in the forbidden forest) **

**……………………………………………………………………………………………… **

**Chapter 8 **

**Come to the rescue: **

Wormtail continued to crawl all over Moony and he also began to bite him until Padfoot was clear out of Moony's pathway. Warmtail started to scurry off into the distance trying to get Moony off of his own back.

" I told you guys tonight something was going to go wrong! But does anyone ever listen?! Padfoot is hurt and you Prongs have a broke rib. You guys owe me one for saving your butts! Now Moony is on my tail! I'm the next victim."

"Hahaha! Come on its not that bad! It's pretty funny actually. Our debt is paid off! I mean we hang out with you after all. Hahah just kidding Warmtail! Thanks for saving our butts Lily greatly appreciatesit." James yelled out jokingly.

" Are you for reals? Your both having fun with being injured?"

Padfoot sniggered a bit but then he licked his paw.

Wormtail had it a bit easier to escape from Moony. Wormtail had two advantages one was the atmosphere of it being dark. Since it was dark you could hardly make him out because he was so tiny. Moony could smell him though because Wormtail had a strong odor from being a rat.

"eh hope Wormtail doesn't get stepped on.. Prongs! Don't leap out just yet! Rest your rib!" Padfoot barked out.

"Yes father! Sorry about me and Lily being on your bed!"

Sirius laughed but forgetting for a slight moment about his broken paw.

"AH! Shit he almost stepped on me!" Wormtail yelled out.

Wormtail began to run as fast as he could. He led Moony to a dead end confusing Moony. He then crawled up a tree and waited for Moony to leave upset for being tricked. But to Wormtail's surprise his plan didn't go according to plan. Moony sniffed the air and approached the tree Wormtail was in. He then began to shake down the tree.

"Shit he ain't f&$'in around anymore! He got smart about our tactics! He just had to be Mr. Know it all! It goes through his werewolf side too! Shit I am a dead man.. I mean dead rat!"

Wormtail was about to slip out but he crawled into a squirrel hole.

"Ha! I out smarted him for once! Too bad I can never out smart Remus. I'm staying in here you guys! I'm too scared to even come out."

" You weenie! Fine be the sulky batch we all know you are. Your momma is a lot braver then you in the bed with me. Thanks for coming to Prongs and my rescue.. not the sort of handsome knight and shiny armor I pictured coming to save me. I pictured more of James or Remus."

Prongs snickered

" Aw I am very flattered Paddy!" James replied back.

The dog flickered a wink over to prongs and put his head over his front paw that wasn't broken.

Moony ran over to Padfoot's direction.

"Crap! He saw the leafs moving didn't he?!"  
Padfoot struggled to get up. He began to run but limping really bad. The pain was beginning to be too unbearable for him and he started to slow down. He began to whimper and Moony was drawing closer to him showing no mercy at all.

" Hang on Padfoot your wish is beginning to come true. I am coming to your rescue!" Prongs leaped from where he was resting and galloped over to where Padfoot was.

Moony was only 20 inches away from Padfoot. He was getting ready to clobber him to tiny beats making him puppy chow.

**Author's notes: **

**Hey guys hoped you guys liked this chapter. Review please! I am almost done with chapter 9. After the forbidden forest scene is over it gets intense with crushes. And yes includes more singing! **

**(Sneak preview of a future chapter, most likely in chapter 20) **

**Mystery person: Lily, I like you a lot... it's just, I can't explain. **

**Lily: it's not fair to break my heart and not give me a reason why you don't like me back.. **

**Mystery person: I do like you.. a lot but so does James. It wouldn't be fair to him. Also I could never bring myself to be with anybody right at this moment. **

**Lily: I poured out my heart into that song and that's all you can say to me? I don't like James that way! He is too argent and nothing compared to you! You are sweet and caring and not a lot of people tend to notice but you are so smart! I notice and have faith in you. Whatever you think I wont understand your wrong. **

**Mystery person: Lily if you only knew what kind of background I have.. you wouldn't think of me the same way. **

**Lily: that is non-sense if you really think of me like a typical judgmental person. I understand you more then you think. But fine bye! **

**Mystery person: Lily wait! **

**Lily: No **

**Next scene **

**Mystery person:** **I know you aren't like that Lily so here's a song that came from the heart in reply to the one you sang to me.. **

**"You might be just what I need **

**No I would not change a thing **

**been dreaming of this for so long **

**But we only exist in this song **

**The thing is I'm not worth the sorrow **

**And if you come and meet me tomorrow **

**I will hold you down, fold you in **

**Deep… deep.. deep in the fiction we live **

**I break in two over you **

**I break in two and if a piece of you dies **

**Autumn I will bring you back to life **

**Of course I see you.. I do." **

(the song is by From Autumn to ashes: Fiction we live. Go listen to that song it's super cute)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the whole Harry potter idea and the characters. All I did was make up a plot with already created characters and its from a book.

**The scene: **Back in the forbidden forest.

**Bold words mean:** it's either one of the character's thoughts or an action they are doing.

_**italics:**_ is me explaining what's going on outside the character

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Chapter 9:**

_**Keeping up the chase **_

_**(Hot potato!)**_

Prongs galloped to Padfoot's rescue. He then butted Moony with his antlers in the rib cage. Prongs was running too fast into Moony and couldn't slow down until it was too late. He had pierced Moony in the ribs and Moony began to bleed.

" I am so sorry Moony! I know you don't know what I am saying at the moment, but I am really sorry! I didn't mean to come at you that hard. I was just trying to get to Padfoot in time." Prongs shouted out.

Prongs then began to run as fast as he could to draw the attention away from Padfoot the reason why he was running into Moony. Moony got up to his feet but he was really angry that Prongs had wounded him and knocked him down. I mean Moony is a big werewolf and Prongs is only a stag. How can a stag take down a werewolf? This thought bubbled him even more. Moony began to pound on his chest as if he were donkey Kong.

"HOLY SHIT!" Prongs yelled out.

" Run Prongs! Run! Moony is super pissed off. He looks as if he just caught his girlfriend scamming on him with another guy."

" Dang! That mad?! I am trying to run as fast as I can. I think I am a goner.. wait a second? He has a girlfriend?! It's not my dear Lilykins is it?!

"Don't say that you're a goner Prongs! I'll try and think up something to help you out. And no Prongs I was just giving an example of what he looked like Moony is single."

"Uh, oh." Prongs yelled out in a worried way.

"Spaghetti O's!"  
"Wormtail be serious! Prongs is in danger! Stop joking around!"

Just then Moony caught up to Prongs. He then bashed Prongs into a rock and his head took a heavy blow onto the rock and his head began to bleed.

" Prongs! NO! I'll go back to my human form so I am able to run!"

Prongs was really out of it. He was close to passing out any second. But managed to let out some words to his dear best friend.

" No! No sense in you getting even more hurt. You don't have a chance in your human form."  
" I got to do something! I can't just leave you there to die!" Padfoot yelled out.

Moony went up to a tree and ripped it out of its roots and he was about to swing it at prongs when…..

**To be continued… **

_**hahah! JK!**_

Warmtail climbed onto Moony's foot and began to bite him all over. He then decided to crawl up a more secure spot on Moony and he was now on Moony's back. He then continued to bite him. Moony yelled in aggravation and also in pain.  
"Get up Prongs now!" Padfoot yelled out

Prongs's legs began to wobble as he attempted to get up. Then he collapsed back to the floor.

" That's it! I don't care what you say! You need to get out of there! And I am going to help you my friend. It's like what I told Remus ealier. We stick together to the very end through thick and thin."

"Padfoot no! Stay where you are!"  
"Prongs stop being so thick and let me help you! Warmtail is good at what he does at distracting Moony, but he can't hold him off forever."

Padfoot then changed to his Human form now he was able to walk. But his arm was dangling though because it was broken. His whole arm was throbbing so much. Sirius then walked over to the stag. The stag had also turned back into his human form. James's hair was wet with sweat and he looked a bit pale from the loss of blood. Sirius then helped James to his feet.

"Warmtail! Try and hold off Moony for as long as you can! I need to get James to the hospital wing! You will be fine since you are so small. You can weasel out a lot easier plus you are the only one un-wounded. Just scurry back into the castle right away when you can! Go in there and stay there! No matter what!"

"You're the boss!" Wormtail yelled back.

Sirius had James's arm around his neck helping him walk over to their tree that had their nicknames carved into it. James's bag was in the hollow hole of it. Sirius then grabbed the invisibility cloak out and threw it onto the both of them. As soon as it was on them they began to walk out of the forest. But their plan had been derailed as they heard something fling into the night. They turned around to see exactly what it was. To their horror and dismay it was Wormtail. Moony had finally taken hold of him and flung him out of his way. Moony was trying to find where the black dog and stag had gone.

"Crap hope Wormtail is ok… Sirius take the invisibility cloak and go see if he is ok."  
"No Prongs! You are in no condition to be going on your own! I need to get you to the hospital wing A.s.a.p!"

" Sirius, please go Check on Wormtail and make sure he is ok."

Prongs then got out of the invisibility cloak and turned into his Stag form. He then began to run away trying to get away from Moony. Sirius took a deep breath and went in search for Wormtail.

Prongs galloped as fast as he could but he was seeing really blurry.  
**Come on James you can do this! Keep your strength up! Sirius and Peter are counting on you! **

But his thoughts were interrupted as Moony caught up to him and knocked him down. Prongs began to lose his strength even more. He then yelled out.

" Remus! Look deep in your heart my friend. It is me! James! Your best friend! The guy that hides your books to get you to have fun! I know you can hear me somewhere deep down in you!"

Moony paused for a while. James had lucked out because Remus was able to hear his plea. Never in the whole history of mystical creature has anybody documented or for that matter witnessed a werewolf being able to have a recollection of who they are or who their friends and family were. It just shows how strong their friendship bond truly was. Remus was able to hold onto his memory for a while but his werewolf side will take full control again very soon. He was not able to contain it for long because it the werewolf side of him was just too strong and over powering.

" Oi! Moony come and get me!"

Sirius was not under the invisibility cloak anymore. He then pulled his pants down and mooned Moony.

Moony forgot about Prongs and began to run after Sirius.

**I really do hope he has a plan. **

Prongs thought to himself.

He then galloped away trying to hold himself up. He was drawing close to the exit of the forbidden forest.

_Back to Snape_

Snape was in the very front of the forbidden forest. He was looking down to the floor when he heard a twig crack in the silent dark night/early morning.

Snape looked up very startled but he didn't see anything but a moving bush.

"Uh, what the heck is that? Maybe it wasn't so wise of me to have come by myself here."

Snape then looked away from the forest and approached an abnormally large tree.

"Odd looking tree.."

All of a sudden the tree began to move.

" Hold crap! That is one possessed crazy tree! This must be how they catch students wondering out of the boundaries."

I am getting the hell away from this tree. I am going inside the forbidden forest where I know James and his stupid friends are.

Just when Snape was about to run off the tree grabbed his legs and began to swing him like a rag doll.

" This tree is crazy!"

He then reached into his pocket to retrieve his wand. As he grabbed hold of his wand he was thinking of an incantation to cast off to get him out of this sticky mess. That's when the whopping willow jerked him way too fast and hard. He nearly got whiplash. His wand slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor.

" Crap! I am in trouble now. Help somebody!"

_back in the forest_

Prongs was 4 inches away of being free from the forest. When guilt struck him.

I can't just abandon my two best friends in there without helping them. I don't know if they are okay or not at the moment.

Right when Prongs was about to head back into the forest to unite with his helpless friend's he heard yelling

"HELPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

**What the heck is that **Prongs thought to himself. **Who in their right mind is out so late? Well besides us.. but we have our reasons! **

" Are you crazy Severus?! What were you thinking coming out here? I told you it was a bad idea! You are lucky that I was still awake and I saw you dangling from that tree through my window!" shirked a angry voice.

"Snivellus?! What the heck is he doing out here and where is he? Wait is that Lily who is yelling at him?"

Lily looked startled and took a step back as she saw something approaching towards her.

"Lily?" James asked blankly as he walked even further out. He then blinked his eyes trying to see straight.

"Oh you poor stag. What happened to you?" Lily then ran over to him and took out her wand and pointed it over his head. She then whispered a spell and out of the tip of her wand some water poured out onto his head.

She then got out a handkerchief from her rob and rubbed the stag's head.

" Shsss you poor thing. I'll take care of you, don't worry." She replied.

The stag had smiled slightly and it laid itself down on the grass. Lily sat down to be in level height with the stag. He then rested his head on Lily's lap. She then smiled at him. He just looked so cute and innocent. She didn't expect it to be so trusting and friendly.

The stag then smirked even more and licked her cheek and now he rested his head on her boobs.

" Aren't you a little too friendly, it's as if your human. I think I should take you over to Madam Pamfery. But first I should help Severus stay here I'll come back." She then brushed the stag off of her fun parts and she got up.  
**What an angel! She can be my nurse any day! I feel a little better. I can see more clearly now. But I should really get back to Padfoot and Wormtail they must need my help. **Prongs thought all this to himself.

But right when he was about to get up Lily screamed. Prongs looked up to see to his in his dismay…….

_**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Author's notes:**

**What did you think of this chapter?! Hope you like it. Please, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Sorry it takes me a while to type up the chapters but I suffer from A.d.d. and its hard for me to sit still for a long while.**

**I also have another story up called "**The Legacy begins**" if you are ever bored and feel like reading another piece of my work.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Brilliant, devious boys 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Moony was face to face with Lily and Prongs and he was clearly really angered.

His eyes were furious like a blazing forest fire out of control.

_Crap! __Prongs thought to himself.__ What the heck happened to Padfoot and Warmtail?! I got to go in the forest and help them. Hope they are ok and hope it's not too late.. Ugh how can this night have gone so completely wrong.. it never went this out of control before.. I just hope they are okay!!!!!!! I seriously am sticking to my theory that Snape is the bad omen for all of this.. Great now I am starting to sound like a muggle. Well all that really matters it that my friends are ok all. And Of course Lily's safety as well. _

Prongs looked up at Lily's green, emerald eyes once more and he just knew that he had to get Moony as far away from her as possible. Prongs got to his hooves and licked Lily on the cheek. It's the closest he'd ever get to kiss her. He felt warmth and strength from her flesh. He really felt that she was his soul mate that gave him will when he was on low.. too bad she didn't return the feelings for him back.

_**No matter**_ he thought to himself, **she will one day... But till then** he stumbled in front of her to protect her from Moony. Lily looked down at Prongs and said,

" Oh you poor thing. Is this how you got so injured? A werewolf?"  
Moony was about to take a swipe at her but Prongs kicked his gray arms away. Moony yelled out of pain and anger. He of course took it out on the source that caused his pain. Moony hit his fist full force into Prongs causing him to fly and land on his leg hard. As Prongs fell to the floor there was a distinct snap clearly his leg was the serous of the sound because as he struggled to get up his back leg was twisted in a way its not supposed to be.

"No! You poor stag! Don't be foolish! You don't have a chance against him my wand would stand more of a chance! Get back here!"

Lily's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the stag hurt on the account of her. She ran over to the stag to make sure he wouldn't do anything else to cause him any further injuries.  
But truthfully Lily knew she didn't have any spell that could take out a werewolf without either killing it or being powerful enough. Prongs shoved Lily with his nose for her to go away and he limped out of sight sprinting into the forbidden forest once again. The werewolf followed him into the forest leaving Lily all alone safe and scared. She then whispered to herself,

" Thank you my guardian angel you saved my life. You brave, noble stag."

Just then Snape's shouting interrupted her thoughts of being thankful of being alive. She looked up at him and she shook her nervous

_**If that stag could be brave for me.. Then I can be for my best friend.. But its so odd being by that stag's side felt comforting as if I knew him or something.**_

She then ran out of sight into the castle to go get some help. She didn't want to use a spell and take the chance of hitting Snape.

After several minutes passed and Snape was growing weary.

James came out running from the castle limping towards Snape.

"Hey! How the heck did you come out from towards the castle?! I know you were in the forbidden forest! And for the love of Myrtle's sake please tell me Lily didn't' send you to rescue me."  
" You would be in love with a dead person.. But no she didn't I saw what happened...What kind of idiot lets his guard down in a dark forest?! Oh yeah Do you need my help or not Snivellus?"  
Snape folded his arms and his face was scrunched up really annoyed.

"I'd rather hang here and die from this crazy tree!" but suddenly it seemed that Snape had changed his mind as he yelled for help yet again.

" Whose the best?" James called out sarcastically.

" Shut up Potter and hand me my wand!"

" Oh come on? Not ever a pretty please?"

Snape tried grabbing James each time the tree swung him around past him.

" Wait a minute.. What were you doing out here anyway? You were tying to get my friends and I in trouble weren't you!? And for your information that is no ordinary tree it's called the whopping willow."  
" What does it matter what it's called! Just hand me my bloody wand before I hex you with it when I get down! And believe me Potter I will get down from here! Mark my word! And as a matter of fact yes I was trying to get you and your little fellowship in trouble!"

" And you expect me to help you out with that snotty attitude? Man you will never get some action or real friends with that kind of attitude."

" And you will never get Lily nor any other girl with that arrogance!"

James froze,

_**Maybe Snivellus is right for once. Lily is always telling me the same thing. Maybe I should change my tactic.**_

"Hello Earth to Potter?! My wand!"

James shook his head and looked up at Snape..

" OH right, almost forgot about you." As much as he didn't like Snape he couldn't leave like that. He waved his wand over to the tree.

"Immobilize!" Just then the tree froze and Snape was just dangling from the tree now.

"Hey Pot Head where did you learn that charm from? I wouldn't expect that out of you."  
" And I liked you better when you weren't talking."

" Just get me my wand! I can get myself down.. I of no need of any further assistance from you."

" Ha, Do you hear him Prongs? Acting like we are some kind of ghost busters come to the rescue kind of call. Your on our turf now bitch don't be ordering us around foo' we'll get to you when we feel damn well ready too."  
"Oh great.. The other has just arrived."

" Is that anyway to talk to the boys that saved your sorry butt?"

"Alright we'll let you down now." James sighed out loud.

" Wait where's the other idiot and where did you come fr.."  
Before Snape could finish his sentence James had yelled out a charm that released him from the tree and he landed hard. Snape looked up at the both of them. His hand went over to his face and he looked down on his hand. His face was covered in blood,

" You fucking broke my nose!"  
"Vast improvement I say." Sirius then snickered at Snape.

" You guys are injured too! That means you guys were in the forest! Oh I was right! You guys are in trouble!"  
" Nope guess again! we ain't amateur like you."

" There is no way you guys are getting away with this one sorry to break it to you Sirius but I saw the whole thing."  
" It's our word against yours. Some people saw us run out of the castle to go outside. And also your hurt and delirious they aren't going to take you seriously.. right Sirius!"  
Sirius grunted his teeth,

" OK enough of the serious pun! And yes Jamesie you are right! So beat that Snivellus!"  
" How is that even possible?!"  
" Our secret foo' you swear we'd let you in on it. We were in our beds the whole time according to anyone who walked into our dorm."

" But.. You guys didn't get hurt from the whopping willow! "  
" According to you, But according to us that's how we got hurt Snivellus we saved you and got injured in the process."

" You twisted conniving.."  
" Brilliant, devious boys?"

Before Snape could counter that comment Lily came running with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

" Boys what are you doing out?!"  
" I told you Professor they were out this whole time!"  
" Put a sock on it Snivellus! We saw you from our window and came to help you!"  
" Severus! I didn't see them out when I was here can't you just say thank you?"

" But Lily I swear.."

James collapsed to the floor from all the injuries he had received. It had finally gotten to him.

" Oh my goodness, Dumbledore we must get these boys to the hospital wing at once."  
" Snape with a broken nose, I'd think you'd be more greatful that you weren't dead.. And your still acting like a complete jerk!"

" Lily!"

But she had stormed off, " Night Professors I hope they all will be ok."

" Oh Snape you have another detention by the way."

Sirius's jaw dropped.

" Wow your beating us in our detention in one day record.. Not cool." Sirius the whispered to Snape, " Don't ever try and get us in trouble again.. cuz as you can see we have the upper hand. We are the charming ones.. well minus Peter."

Snape looked really sulky because all he managed that night was detention, broken dignity. Lily's friendship and a broken nose.. Tonight was just not his night at all.

" Professors. Will James be alight?"

" Yeah you will all be ok."

Dumbledore had called in some house elves use their magic to take all three boys to the hospital wing.

Dumbledore leaned down to one and said,

" Be sure to come down in the morning and find Mr. Lupin for he'll surely need medical attention.

The house elf nodded okay and with that took off.

**Author's note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took me a while to write. It was a hectic month. Please review!!! I am almost done with chapter 11.**


End file.
